


"I could kill you!"

by FearfulKitten



Series: Batman Bingo 2020 [9]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Batman Bingo, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, F/M, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, Reader-Insert, You're catwoman's sidekick, batman bingo 2020, but you're not supposed to know that shh, i guess, kitten reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26114869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearfulKitten/pseuds/FearfulKitten
Summary: You’ve been Catwoman’s partner for some time now, and you’ve had a run-in with almost all of the bats at least once. Except for the small one, running around in a colorful suit, carrying a sword wherever he went. You weren’t sure you wanted to meet him either.So let’s just say that meeting the last bat wasn’t on your plans for tonight.
Relationships: Damian Wayne & Reader, Damian Wayne & You, Dick Grayson/Reader, Dick Grayson/You, Nightwing/Reader, Nightwing/You, Robin & Reader, Robin & You
Series: Batman Bingo 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852759
Comments: 2
Kudos: 130





	"I could kill you!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This work has been beta'd by the amazing @TruthfulDaydreamer, who is amazing and honestly improved this work so so much. Thank you <3.  
> Also, this is my first attempt at a reader-insert. I tried my best to leave it as gender neutral as possible, however, since I can't not read "y/n" as "yin", for some reason, I just didn't use it. The reader is referred to as kitten, and is called pretty at least once, so don't read it if those are things that may trigger you or make you uncomfortable.

You’ve been Catwoman’s partner for some time now, and you’ve had a run-in with almost all of the bats at least once. Except for the small one, running around in a colorful suit, carrying a sword wherever he went. You weren’t sure you wanted to meet him either. The other ones, they were mostly fun. Especially the blonde girl with the big cape and the cute guy wearing black and blue. Well, most of them were cute in their own way, but not all of them were... charming like those two.

The Bat himself gave you the creeps, so avoiding him was your number one priority, even if it didn’t seem like it was Selina’s. The two red ones weren’t as bad, but the helmet made you wary and those wings were a little too laughable. But hey, at least they were functional. The yellow guy seemed nice too, even though you only ever saw him when you’re out of costume, during the day. Batwoman and Batgirl however are just too scary to talk about, so you’ll leave it at that (seriously, isn’t that full-face-covering cowl uncomfortable? What if she needs a drink during the night?).

So let’s just say that meeting the last bat wasn’t on your plans for tonight. Sure, you loved having a full set, but you’d prefer to meet him when you have a better handle on the situation.

You’d had to break back into the mob warehouse you and Selina had just stolen from, seeing as you dropped your knife on your way out. You had a feeling the sheath was needing a replacement, but chalked it up to your shopaholic tendencies and ignored it. Maybe you shouldn’t have, considering that now you had to walk into a crime scene; a man had been murdered only a couple of feet away from the room you had cleared. Believe it or not, the murder wasn’t even on you or Catwoman, it was a regular execution from a guy that had betrayed the boss.

Of course, selling that story to the cops would be damn near impossible, even if you both had been keeping your hands (mostly) clean for a while now.

Luckily, cops weren’t exactly bright. Sneaking past them was easier then they’d want you to believe. So you’d effortlessly slipped into the room again, leaning down to look for the blade you dropped. Of course, Catwoman had made you come alone, because  _ “It’s your mess, you clean it up.” _ Thanks for the help, mentor. You hope you won’t need any.

Cops are easy to handle.

Bats aren’t.

So, just your luck, you ended up attracting their newest member, a sword-wielding Robin with a homicidal glare on his face. You can’t even be sure the no kill rule applies to him as he stares at you in the dimly lit room. But the closer he gets, the less scared you are of him, as weird as it may seem. And when he opened his mouth, well...

“What’s your business here, thief?” A high, child-like voice came out. You stood up… and he barely reached your chest, and you weren’t exactly tall yourself either. A smile crept across your face “What’s so funny?”

“You’re... Small.” He scowled “Intimidating, sure, but small, and cute. You’re a kid.”

“And?”

“And nothing.” You shrug “I just noticed I don’t have a reason to be scared of you anymore.”

“I could kill you!” He raised his sword.

“Sure.” You examined your nails “But you won’t, will you? Because the older bats wouldn’t like it.” He growled. You smirked.

“What. Is. Your. Business. Here.” He pointed the tip of his blade at you “Don’t make me ask again.”

“I lost my knife. I just came here to get it so those stupid pigs wouldn’t waste their time chasing us instead of chasing the actual murderer.”

“And how can I be sure you’re not the murderer?”

You rolled your eyes and lowered his blade with your diamond claws.

“The man was killed with a gun. We cats would use our claws. I thought you bats were supposed to be like, super smart?”

“We are, trust me. I, for one, am smart enough not to let you simply walk out, thief. Whatever it is that you were doing here that led you to drop your knife isn’t good.” He raised his sword once again, in a fighting stance “You are coming with me, little kitten.”

“Oh, c’mon.” You also took a fighting stance, although a little more reluctantly, you didn’t want to fight the kid. “I didn’t kill him, and we were stealing from the bad guys. Isn’t that good enough for you?”

“Stealing is still a crime.”

“Look, I’m tired. Can’t you just... let me go? and we can play catch another night?”

“I don’t think so.” He said, then charged, but you evaded his swing with ease. His sword hit an empty wooden shelf instead.

“Excuse me,” Nightwing spoke, as he appeared by the door. “Can I ask what is such a well cared for kitten doing so far from home?”

“Pretty Wing!” You exclaimed, smiling “Care to calm down your murderous sidekick?”

“I’m not his sidekick!” He yelled behind you.

“Whatever.” You waved your hand dismissively.

“I believe this is yours.” He handed you your knife “What was it doing here?”

“I dropped it while me and Catwoman were clearing the room.” You answered, taking it back “The sheath got a little too old, and the knife fell out. I only realised I didn’t have it when we were all the way home, so I had to come get it back on my own.”

“So you admit you were stealing then?” The boy asked. You just rolled your eyes.

“Yeah, what’d you expect?” You turn around, hands on your waist “These guys were asking for protection money in the East End. Those folks barely get enough to eat, and now they had to pay absurd amounts to keep some bullies at peace. So, we took it back for them.”

“Really?” Nightwing raised an eyebrow.

“Mhmm.” You answered, nodding “Can I go now?” You purred out, pretty eyes staring at the older hero.

“Not yet.” He crossed his arms as you pouted and leaned on the wall, playing with your hair “What can you tell me about that homicide?”

“That he had it coming? I caught that guy trying to feel up a girl in a club once. Should’ve cut his fat, ugly hands off.”

“Something we can  _ use _ to  _ catch the killer _ , maybe?” He asked again. You sighed.

“I think it was an old fashioned execution.” You answered, pushing your body away from the wall and pacing a little “We heard some guys come in, one of them muttering about treason or whatever, that boring ‘gotta leave a message’ type of talk. We left before we heard a gunshot though.” You stopped in front of him, placing your hands on his chest “So, do I get a kiss for being such a helpful kitten?”

“Unhand him, you ugly stray!” Robin pointed his blade at you yet again.

“I’m not ugly! Or a stray!” You answered, offended “And I don’t see him pushing me away.” You smirked at the kid before looking up at the man once again “And the kiss?”

“Maybe some other time.” He smiled, amused by the exchange. You pouted again.

“Oh c’mon, not even a peck? Can’t your son look the other way for a second?”

“I’m not his son.” The other answered before Nightwing had a chance.

“Whatever.” You said again “Please? I’ve been very well behaved lately.” You purred.

“I’ll see you around.” He smiled down at your pouting face as you stepped back. Robin had a winning smirk on his face. Suddenly, Nightwing stepped towards you again “You know what? Just because Robin looks too happy, come here.” He grabbed your waist with one hand and your face with the other, pulling you in for a quick kiss.

“Mmm.” You smirked as you separated, Robin’s face a mix between shock and pure rage as Nightwing’s hand was still set on your hip “That was nice.” You walk away from him, stopping by the window “You know where to find me if you want more.” You wink at him.

“Go home, pretty kitten.” He laughed, leaning against the wall. 

You disappear in the night feeling good about yourself. You stretched your hands above your head, before dashing off home bound, scaling buildings and jumping between rooftops.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! If you did and want to request me something, feel free to do so at my tumblr blog, @fearfulkittenwrites. I also have a personal blog, @fearful-kitten01 where I reblog a lot of content about the stuff that I like, if you want to follow me there. Thank you once again to the amazing @TruthfulDaydreamer, they did such a great job with this.  
> I love you all, stay safe and healthy out there <3


End file.
